Reprisal
by Kuroi-Yasha
Summary: "Today is the day it all ends. Only one of us can live through this fight." Revenge Fic.


_**Reprisal**_

_**By: Kuroi-Yasha**_

_Conquest 00: Prologue_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. I am only using their respective characters for the purpose of this FREE fictional story.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I've finally found you."<p>

Her tone was light, it was casual, informal even. As if she were merely commenting on the pleasant weather they had been blessed with recently. The smile on her lips likewise was, at a distance, serine and gave her delicate features an almost angelic quality. And her posture was likewise completely collected and gave no outward signs of what she was thinking. Everything about her was perfect, or at least, that is what many who laid eyes on the young woman would say. There were however, many things that said the contrary.

_First_, her tone: While light carried an underlay of triumph, a cool certainty that allowed her voice to carry such a light feeling.

**Second**, her smile: Indeed at a distance it did seem humble, even charming at certain angles. This however was merely illusionary as the edges of her pale rose lips were forced as if the owner was fighting back a snarl.

Third, her posture: There could be no doubt that the rigid, yet relaxed stance the young woman was currently in seemed completely natural there were two oddities in said posture. Her legs, which were smooth and an interesting blend of light peach and creamy alabaster, were spaced almost to the length of her shoulders. Then, her feet themselves were angled, with her right foot at a slight outward angle and half a step behind her left with a slight bend of the knee of said left foot.

Taking these into account, what picture does it paint? Perhaps more details are required to complete the image? For one, the young woman was short. Measuring in at approximately 5'4", having only grown 2 inches in the last 4 years of her life since her growth spurt at the age of 13. She was of modest build for a woman. Lithe, but supple with all the grace of a well trained performer. Her proportions were likewise not extravagant or exaggerated, though she thought bitterly to herself that her chest could have filled out a bit more, she was without a doubt beautiful in the traditional sense.

These however, were not her greatest allure. Those were without a doubt her hair and eyes for both of which set her apart from all others. Her hair was long, reaching the back of her knees and was both well maintained and cared for. Likewise her eyes were slightly more rounded than those of the people that inhabited her continent and led her to believe that she might have mixed descendants in her bloodline. What truly made these features remarkable was that both of these were a magnificent shade of teal.

Or at least they had been.

Her formerly long, well managed hair had been ruined. Formerly shimmering locks were now matted with black, brown, and a deep maroon, leaving just enough undisturbed hair to stand against its brothers in defiance. Her formerly long locks were also no more. Their usual twin tails were but one that hung limply towards her right side. Most of the hair on her left side past her shoulder was gone, and the tie of said hair had also disappeared leaving its twin to continue alone.

Her eyes, while not having altered in color, had changed nonetheless. While naught but one in her recent circle could remember otherwise those teal orbs had once shone with happiness, love and had simply radiated pleasantness. Now however they were dull, more resembling a murky blue than the formerly vibrant color.

Yes indeed, the rest of her appearance did not help in it's attempt to compliment her. Her formerly extravagant kimono was no little more than a tattered garb now. Whereas before it had been a stunning work of art despite its' simplicity of a royal purple with intricate hand made butterflies of teal. And though she was aware, and had been informed on several occasions, that her outfit was as offensive to the eyes as a punch to the throat she wore it proudly.

'_**Butterflies are said to be the souls of people who have passed on from this realm. And while I would normally discourage such a profound and spiritual object be used on something like this I can think no better person to wear them. For if anyone can wear these symbols of death and life itself and bring even the smallest comfort to those poor souls, it is you.'**_

Now however, both the butterflies and the kimono itself was virtually destroyed. Exposing the thin but durable chain weave that was placed between the folds of the cloth. Yet despite the damage done, she couldn't bring herself to throw away the garb. If nothing else it held an immense sentimental value to her. After all, she would rather die than toss aside something so meaningful.

A wry smile crawled its way onto her lips at that last thought. Indeed death was a very real possibility considering the person she faced no more than 30 feet away. Her smile began to take a slightly more humorous edge, indeed her opponent was not someone who you would expect to hurt a fly much less be the person responsible for the obliteration of her entire clan and village.

The poor girl was trembling in fear and anxiety, her bright ruby orbs shone with panic and desperation. It was almost cruel to even contemplate being amused by the red eyed young woman's state of distress. But she knew better. While she had no doubt the girl before her was afraid, she also knew it had nothing to do with her. In fact the ruby eyed girl was probably more afraid of what she could do to the teal haired woman, than what the tealet could do to her.

"P-Please…I…I don't want to h-hurt anyone."

The words that escaped the lips of the red eyed girl were not responded to immediately. And the only sound that filled the room were the slightly hastened intakes of breath from the woman with the ruby orbs and the violent clashes of steel against steel that resonated from the door behind the teal haired woman. A soft sigh and a sad smile left and formed on the teal haired woman's lips respectively after a few more moments of silence.

"No."

Her response was short, and only served to make the room's only other occupant more flustered.

"P-Please! I'll j-just end up k-k-killing you! Why? W-Why w-won't you just l-leave?"

The plea reverberated through out the vast expanse of the barren chamber. The sheer terror in her voice was almost palpable and her already fast breathing had taken a huge leap into the realm of hyperventilation. This girl was genuinely petrified of the mere possibility of harming the tealet.

"Because I've sacrificed everything in my life for this day." The conviction behind her words were like steel and they served to still the anxious girl by nothing else than sheer awe, "I've taken many lives and shed countless amounts of blood, sweat and tears. I've lost people I cared for, and even killed the person I loved the most."

Her words were clear and there was nothing but raw certainty behind them, and it made the woman with the crimson orbs shudder.

"W-What?"

The teal haired girl said nothing as she slowly began to draw a resplendent blade from a cracked sheath.

"I've thrown everything away for this day, for this one chance. As we speak my friends…my allies…they are fighting and dying. They are killing and maiming so that I can have this chance at revenge. And so that this nation might be freed from the grip that slowly kills what it once stood for." She smiled cheekily, "Or at least that's what I claimed!" The words shocked her, and before she could even grasp the change in personality it was gone like it had never appeared in the first place.

"Today is the day it all ends. Only one of us can live through this fight. Prepare yourself Kasane Teto!" Twin spheres of teal hardened, as she drew her blade and gave a small flourish, "For I Hatsune Miku will finally have my revenge!" 

* * *

><p>"<em>W-We s-shouldn't..!"<em>

_The smaller girl's voice sounded weak in her ear. Perhaps if said girl wasn't pinned under her, her small(er) hands rested on her shoulders whether to attempt to push her off or to pull her closer was unknown. Her lithe figure was deliciously pushed against her own and the friction was welcome, even if it was hampered by their clothing. Teal orbs appeared from under their formerly closed fleshy shields, her pale lips detached themselves from the smaller girl's vulnerable throat._

_Crystalline teal met radiant ruby for but a moment before the ruby's own shields quickly sought to protect them from the heated look being directed at her. A deep flush was cursing her profile and she could feel her knees quaking. She was certain that if it wasn't for the arms around her slim waist she would have long ago collapsed._

"_Look at me Teto."_

_She tried to resist, she really did. But the words of the other woman held too much power for her to do anything but what they commanded. Slowly she was forced to lower her defenses and look upon the visage of her senpai. And again when both brilliant orbs met, teal shone with unrestrained want, need and affection. And again she found herself powerless as delicate salmon-tinted petals pressed softly against her own set. And even if her eyes hadn't fully conveyed their message the feather soft kiss made everything inexplicably clear. For indeed there were no words for what was being conveyed._

_Perhaps it was wrong._

_Perhaps it was foolish._

_But in this one moment, for this one night, Kasane Teto knew she could no longer say no to the constant courting of her beloved senpai. As a soft gust of wind left her lips she acknowledged that she was doomed from the very beginning._

_After all, what Hatsune Miku wanted, Hatsune Miku got and who was she to deny the World's Princess?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant: This was…short. Ah well, it was just a prologue anyways. I've had this story in my mind for the last few weeks, and after much planning (read as bullshite-ing) I finally decided to write it down and see what kind of reception it gets. Hopefully I'll get some solid feed back, and feel free to tell me what you liked, and what you felt was too much.<strong>

**So cold….any and all flames will be used to fuel my fireplace, along with my baby pictures and High School Diploma. HURRAH UNDER-ACHIEVING!**

**I am looking for a Beta reader, so if you're interested please don't hesitate to PM me.**

**UPDATED: Hope you all enjoyed that last part. It popped into my head last night and I decided to get it down and add it as a bonus.**

**IMPORTANT: Despite this being in the Miku/Teto category THERE IS NO SET PAIRING! I am going to open a poll, so please tell me who you would like to see our new Miku end up with!**

**Until next time, **

**Kuroi-Yasha.**


End file.
